


Rainy Nights

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Izaya's not used to feelings, M/M, Pining, Rare Pair Month, durarara rare pair month, gentle izaya, maybe a bit ooc, mentions of past Kida/Mikado, older Mikado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Mikado have shifted several times, from friends to something more. Izaya isn't used to this sort of thing, because while he loves humans, he's never exactly been in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a thing for the Durarara rare pair month, and Izaya and Mikado are one of my favorite rare pairs.

It was raining. It was always raining, it seemed, when the boy showed up. Or at least it always held the same atmosphere of a rainy day, had the same gloomy appearance and the same cold touch to it. Of all people, Izaya was sure he'd be the last one to be surprised by Mikado, of all the people in the world. Mikado was predictable, after all, and his predictability made him boring on most good days. Izaya didn't normally like boring.

This wasn't a normal day, though, he knew.

He wasn't surprised to open his door around eleven at night, meeting the gaze of a cold, shivering, and blank faced Mikado Ryugamine. Mikado had just left the train station, it seemed, because that was the only way he'd be here on a week day. He always came straight here after school during the week if it rained. There was just a slight pause between them, a brief second for Izaya to give the other the option of leaving, before he pulled the blue eyed teen into his home. Mikado had grown some, was almost eye level with Izaya these days, though that was to be expected, considering Mikado was pushing nineteen, now. Still lanky, though, Izaya noted with a small, almost nonexistent smile on his lips as he led Mikado to the bathroom. He had the other pause, and dark eyes meet blue to ask for permission, before Izaya slowly began to remove the wet clothes from the other's body.

How they had ended up being like this, so civil and so gentle, was still something Izaya didn't understand. He knew it had started after Mikado had graduated from high school, when his friends had parted ways for jobs and universities across Japan. Mikado could have done the same, and he had told Izaya that when they had crossed paths on a rainy night like this. He hadn't wanted to leave, though, and was content commuting to a university in the neighboring city during the week. Being so close to Mikado had been almost humorous at first. Izaya's amusement had shifted to content much too quickly.

"I could have picked you up," Izaya's voice was soft, and it was a tone he would never use with anyone that wasn't this blue eyed young man before him. "You could have gotten sick, dummy."

"I was close by," Mikado replied, his blue tinted lips quivering as he shivered a bit.

Izaya scoffed and gestured for the other to stay, leaving the room and only returning once he had a towel, and a clean pair of pajamas for the other. "Take a shower; I'll make you some tea."

Their friendship had been an unexpected flower, blooming in a field of decaying grass and poisonous weeds. Izaya was one of these weeds himself, he knew, but Mikado...Mikado was a seed, waiting to be nurtured. Truthfully, Izaya hadn't realized how much he wanted to be the one to nurture him, not at first. Their friendly meetings had usually occurred in public, where Izaya could harass the other, or simply walk and talk with him. Nasty hearted comments had slowly become curious questions, and Izaya's smirk of pleasure had at one point melded into a soft, almost alien smile of joy.

Mikado had blushed the first time that smile was directed at him.

The friendship had shifted, slowly it seemed. Mikado was lonely, bored, and Izaya had been all too eager to help him find ways to satiate his needs. Bickering worked sometimes, and sometimes Izaya had Mikado run errands for him, simple ones that kept him on his feet and constantly talking to people. These errands left no time for the boy to dwell on his own thoughts and Izaya was proud of that. Even still, though, they had shifted into something different all together. Meeting on occasion had turned into working together on the weekends, or days when Mikado was too exhausted to commute to class. Working together had a different vibe, one that was almost intimate compared to the friendly feeling from before.

Izaya still doesn't know when he had come to need that intimate feeling.

The tea was done when Mikado stepped out of the shower, a pair of Izaya's old sweats and T-shirt on. He smiled slightly at Izaya as he sat down beside him, no hesitation in the way he pressed his face into the informant's shoulder. Izaya chuckled softly, passing a warm cup of tea to him. "Here, warm yourself up."

"Thank you, Izaya," Mikado took the tea gratefully, sipping it slowly, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

The intimacy had come to a rather sudden climax one rainy night, after Mikado had turned eighteen. It had started with a simple kiss, one Izaya tried to play off as a joke, but couldn't understand at all. Mikado had kissed him back, though, and that night was spent exploring and discovering. Izaya hadn't been Mikado's first, though he had figured as much, and the younger man had explain in a hushed voice, pressed to Izaya's chest, that Masaomi had been the first to awake any passion in him at all. Izaya wasn't surprised, wasn't jealous. In fact, he was actually sad, but only because Mikado had sounded so sad and frail, and they both knew Masaomi was long gone for now.

"You should live closer to my house," Mikado mumbled as he set down his cup, leaning into Izaya again.

A soft snort came from the older man. "No, I like this place, thank you very much. Why don't you move in with me? I'm closer to the train station, after all."

Scared. Izaya was scared, truthfully, because rainy nights with Mikado seemed to break down every single barrier he had around his heart.

Mikado seemed to consider it, and Izaya was about to play it off as a joke, when he replied, "Maybe when this semester ends I will. You're my boyfriend after all, right?"

_Boyfriend_. No, that hadn't been said between them before. It made Izaya's chest tighten in a way that felt incredible and he reached out, cupping Mikado's chin in his hand as he kissed him.

Izaya loved humans, sure, but he had never truly been in love. Not like this. He had never been so willing to come to the aid of another person, had never been so ready to give and receive anything before. With Mikado, though, he knew it was different. He would bend over backwards for Mikado, while making a few light hearted jokes or playfully bickering, of course. It was strange to think of how far they had come and to see how different things were now between them. Mikado wasn't the same shy, secretive teenager he had met in the street years before. He was bigger, spoke up more, and was just a little bit wiser. He was perfect in every way, and yet he was entirely imperfect, had no idea where his life was going or what he would do with it.

"You won't have to use rainy nights as an excuse to see me after class," Izaya mumbled, lips brushing Mikado's as he spoke. "As much as I like seeing you after class, it brings my mood down when you show up tired and soaked."

"Rain makes me think of you," Mikado gave a lazy roll of his shoulders, lips turning up in a small smile. "It's gentle when it can be, when it wants to be. It's also nice, if you're that kind of person."

"You're that kind of person, I assume?"

Mikado smiled wider and Izaya was sure his heart would stop. "I am."

Mikado had no idea what he was going to do with his life, but Izaya knew he'd follow him wherever he decided to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two like this, so I hope I did okay.


End file.
